


M'en Racontes Une Autre

by felicitylanding



Series: Mikael Dupain-Cheng's Younger Twin: Marinette [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien needs to redeem himself, Also Marinette's older twin brother, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asian Culture, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Her brother is more important than the feelings of sheeple, Marinette could give a rats ass, Mikael is Coccinelle, Mikael is a sweet child, My inner teacher is screaming, Post-Episode: s03 Caméléon | Chameleon, So done with Lila, Sorry Not Sorry, There should have been a better follow-up episode to this, Three-Shot for now, Younger Sister Marinette, chameleon salt fic, marinette is not ladybug, marinette is so done, no regrets, protective Marinette, tagging is fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicitylanding/pseuds/felicitylanding
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng, younger twin sister to Mikael Dupain-Cheng, was normally a polite sunshine child. At Lycee Dupont, she was the HBIC because she did not tolerate drama and everyone (even Chloe, begrudgingly) liked it that way. There were several rules that were unstated by the student body you follow to make sure you're never on her bad side. The top one: do not mess with Mikael Dupain-Cheng.Apparently, no one warned Lila Rossi. Now, Marinette is on the hunt because no one messes with her gege.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is a bit of background understanding of Asian culture that is needed to understand. Like, Marinette calling Mikael gege and never by his name. It's a sign of respect and adoration in Asian culture. Another example, there is mention of this concept that Mikael is to shoulder the responsibility of honor for his family name through public status (I guess, like how everyone views his parents is a reflection of his actions).

Mikael was exhausted. Between the whole Coccinelle business that he’s kept from his twin sister (which they do not keep secrets from each other at all), apparently all of his friends in his class turning against him (all because he did not want to date the lying Italian girl), Hawkmoth, school work, and the stress of being a teenager in Lycee: he was just emotionally exhausted. He could feel Tikki try and give him comfort, but honestly, Mikael wanted to just scream and tell the world to go screw itself.

He missed his friends.

His bandmates.

His sister.

Being normal.

A pair of hands dragged him into an empty classroom, Mikael was stared down by his younger twin sister who was glaring at him. He wondered what he did wrong this time. “Alright, spill.”

“Huh?”

“What the hell is the Rossi girl spreading around lies and why is no one standing up to her?” Hope blossomed in his chest, he was foolish enough to believe that even Marinette would turn against him. He needed to make up for that slight, maybe he should offer to do some of her harder chores? Marinette’s eyes studied his face, “I swear to God, Buddha, and whatever else God is listening, gege if you do not tell me who is hurting you right now, I will put you in a blanket sushi roll.” (Chinese: older brother)

Her serious expression coupled with the emotional exhaustion made him crack. Marinette would always threaten to wrap him up in the most comforting blanket she could find (or make, Kwami knows his twin sister was gifted like that) and smother him with love as his punishments. He always took being the eldest so seriously, need to be the representative of the family and be perfect so no one would ever look down on him or his family or his sister.

Mikael started to laugh. He kept laughing, and somewhere between laughing, he started to cry. It just was so hard. He wasn’t strong enough to go back to being alone again, not after he thought he made such good friends. “Let me take care of this the Dupain-Cheng style?”

Mikael snorted. “Which way is that?”

“The way that makes them realize what they did was wrong without an Akuma fluttering around and making you more stressed because of you-know-what that you’re trying and failing at hiding from me?” Mikael froze, he felt Tikki freeze in his shirt too. “Did you really think I wouldn’t notice? Mikael, you’re my twin brother. I was trying to wait for you to just come to tell me, but you’ve been so stressed and depressed lately… I couldn’t wait for you anymore.”

Mikael looked up at his twin sister, who looked at him with so much compassion and love that he felt his eyes water again. “You?”

“I’m so proud of you gege.”

“Miling, duibuqi. I wanted to tell you for so long, but I couldn’t risk it and then the lies just kept piling up-” (Chinese ‘duibugi’: I’m sorry. AN: Miling is Marinette’s Chinese name, thought it was weird that she didn’t have one as Asians children [that I know of] usually do)

“It’s okay.” Mikael somehow knew that if it was not okay, his sister will move mountains to make it so. It was like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he could finally breathe again. “So, Coccinelle? Really? Of all the possible names you could come up with, Coccinelle? No wonder the guys never let you title the songs!”

Marinette shoved herself into his arms, and it felt like he could fly. No longer had to lie to his twin sister, and Tikki would absolutely adore- He froze. Tikki’s golden rule was that no one could find out that he was Coccinelle. He felt Marinette open his shirt a bit and smiled at Tikki. “Hello, midnight-cookie-thief.”

Tikki gapped at Marinette. Usually, reveals happened because of a mistake of the chosen or the choice of the chosen. Tikki had never experienced the chosen’s family just to come out of the blue and confront the chosen in the most comforting matter because of a mistake that a kwami made. Mikael choked on his laughter at Tikki’s expression. “But you- How did you-When!”

“I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng, younger sister to Mikael, daughter of Tom and Sabine,” she whispered as she cuddled her older brother. “Apparently, no one gave Rossi the memo that you do not mess with my brother. So I’m going to make sure she understands.”

“But, you’re not in my class.”

“I’ll fix this gege, I’ll fix all of this,” she cooed as if he was a baby. “I’ll straighten out her stories, and everything will be back to normal. But, gege, let this be a lesson on who you can trust and call a friend.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette was only protecting her brother from sheeple and stupidity. If that list had to include their godbrother, her brother's childhood friend, a pushy blogger who doesn't check her sources, and the other sunshine and roses child; so be it. She will not tolerate a zhanglang messing around in her gardens and disrupting the peace she worked so hard to cultivate.

“What are you doing here, Dupain-Cheng?” Chloe growled. Marinette stood with a blushing smile in front of the class, looking like the poster child for all sunshine children everywhere. Chloe knew the difference, behind that angelic face was the HBIC of Fancoius Dupont. As long as she could remember, Chloe never had a class with Marinette and honestly, she kind of liked it that way. “Don’t you have your own class to get to?”

“Mademoiselle Bourgeois!” Chloe scoffed. Madam Mendeleiev frowned before turning to the tiny Chinese French girl. “Just a moment, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng. I forgot the other classroom materials. I’m sure you’re familiar with most of the students, but do introduce yourself, dear.” (French mademoiselle: miss)

“Oui, Madam Mendeleiev.” The teacher walked out of the classroom and Chloe watched as the sunshine child poster slipped away as the HBIC mask was in place. She started to recount when she had last done anything to be put on the shit list of Dupain-Cheng when Lie-la opened her stupid mouth. (French oui: yes)

“Dupain-Cheng?” Lila asked. Marinette turned those evil bluebell eyes to Lie-la Rossi, and Chloe had a moment of clarity, where she finally felt like everything would go back to the way it should be. “Any relation with Mik-“

“My brother’s name does not deserve to be soiled in a liar’s mouth. I’m here to restore order, apparently, a zhanglang came and messed around in the wrong garden,” Chloe was buzzing with glee as Mendeleiev decided to magically disappear from the classroom to collect classroom materials. “So I’ll get to you, zhanglang, after I deal with the others first.” (Chinese zhanglang: cockroach)

“Marinette!” Kim scolded the smaller Asian girl, Chloe could see the fire in her eyes.

“Do not call my name so easily, Kim! How dare you! After all, that gege has done for you, after how long you have known us. How dare you spit on the years of friendship because of a stupid girl. We were raised as a jiating, Kim. Do not think that you will not be hearing from your parents later about this behavior. Some god-brother you turned out to be.” The taller boy did look a bit wilted after that, not enough to gain pity from the unforgiving Marinette though as she moved on. God, Chloe would kill for popcorn right now, it was like a dream. It wasn’t a dream, was it? Cause if it was a dream, the first thing she was going to do when she woke up is informed Dupain-Cheng of Lie-la bullying her precious brother. (Chinese jiating: family)

“And you, Lahiffe. You’ve been in the same class as my brother since ecole, been over to our house how many times, and know our parents. Apparently, the brain between your ears is just there as a placeholder and your eyes there for decoration. I’ll be sure to explain to your mother why I can no longer babysit your siblings because of how I do not associate myself with such un-gentlemen like behavior. (French ecole: primary school)

“I can recount all the different way that my brother has gone out of his way for all of you, but I’d rather not waste my breath with such a long list that will take me all day to recount. However, I will make sure that you all know how much he has done because from now on, he’s not your bitch anymore.”

“Excuse you, where do you think you get off-” Chloe could honestly kiss Cesaire for being as stupid as to try and take on Dupain-Cheng.

“Alya Cesaire. The Ladyblogger who can’t check her facts or her sources before airing or writing. I’m Mikael Dupain-Cheng’s younger twin sister, I’m the one who had to stop an akuma from taking over my brother because of your carelessness, I’m the one who is going to restore order into a classroom that should have been fine if someone, ANYONE, were to use their brains. Like, Jagged Stone was over at our house for dinner and I did ask about this kitten thing? He’s never been allergic, but Penny Rolling is and Fang would have devoured that kitten by accident while playing a game. I have him on speed dial if you want me to bother him to respond to that. Nor would a grown man, happily married to his beautiful wife, think about writing a song for a lying teenager.

“I’m pretty certain that Lavillant knows this Prince Ali person enough to ask him if he’s ever heard of a Rossi because Lord knows before this mess, I’ve never heard of them. Do know Ali though, sweet kid, more familiar with his older sister Princess Anika. Also, have her contact information, and I will call her if necessary to let her know that her family honor is being put on the line because of a lying teenager.”

“I’m not lying!”

“Which brings me to the zhanglang. Let me make this clear for you,” Marinette walked over to the Italian girl. Chloe was impressed that the teachers had yet to come in and break up Marinette’s power play. “I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Mikael’s younger twin sister, daughter of baker’s across the street, granddaughter to the baker in the Sixth Arrondissement, which is closest to the Abbey and to the travel photographer editor of Le Point. You think you scare me?” (Chinese zhanglang: cockroach)

Chloe hid the growing grin on her face as she watched Marinette size up the Italian. She did not ever show all of her cards yet. Chloe knew for a fact that Marinette knew the President of the French Republic because of his wife finding Marinette’s online store and adoring the girl once they met. She also knew that Marinette’s godmother was the daughter of the Chinese Minister of Finance.

There was a frigging reason why Chloe did not want to be in the same class as Marinette, who was the Dupain-Cheng with the backbone and eyes of frigging ice. There was also a reason why there was no teacher coming to save the Italian girl from the Chinese-French girl’s wrath. Mikael was the sweet twin, Marinette was the sunshine child that no one pisses off. “As of this moment, no one in this room can claim to be a friend of my brother, I’ve already told my parents. That means the family and friend’s discount is no longer available to you or your families. That includes my store, the bakery, my grandfather’s store, and any services you have ever had from my brother or from me through my brother.

“He is no longer your bitch. Do not expect anything from him. Think of him as the new kid that you’re not allowed to be near because if I find out that any of you come anywhere near my big brother without prostrating for forgiveness,” Chloe snorted as Marinette eyed Adrien, who was sporting a disappointed look on his face, with a look a disgust. Yeah, she wanted to see Marinette rip the rose-colored glasses off of that cinnamon kid. “I will make sure to end you in ways that not even Hawkmoth can find you to akumatize you. Alright then, I’m done with you sheep. Someone go and get Madam Mendeleiev who is supposed to be teaching right now.”

Chloe got Sabrina to get up and get Madam Mendeleiev. She was going to forge a friendship with the twins at lunch today, Chloe was going to make an unholy trinity pact with those two and permanently get herself off of Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s shit list.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien just wanted Mikael to keep the peace and not get Lila akumatized again. Marinette Dupain-Cheng shows him a different way to keep her peace.

“That wasn’t very nice of you,” Adrien said with the most disappointed look he could muster.

“Gege, who is this and why is he talking to me like he knows me?” Mikael’s younger sister ignored him and turned to Mikael, she had the entire classroom cowed and Lila Rossi spent the entire morning spreading around her sob story. There wasn’t a point to it, as no one apparently would dare go against the short Chinese-French girl.

“That’s Adrien.”

“No,” Adrien didn’t know how she could sound exactly like Father in the disappointment that dripped from that single word. “The can’t do no wrong sunshine child?”

“Miling,” the girl merely rolled her eyes at the sharp call of her older brother. Adrien thought that Asian culture dictated that the younger siblings followed their older siblings’ commands like a soldier following a commander.

"Ayla, don't," Nino warned the outspoken Ladyblogger.

"Hell, no," Ayla glared at Mikael's sister, Adrien watched as her pose loosened. It was like watching a big cat sunbathe at the zoo. "Look here you, you don't get to come in here and try bossing everyone around like you're the queen. We already had to deal with Bourgeois, we're not dealing with another. Mikael just needs to apologize to Lila-"

"Did I not say that my brother's name is not to be soiled by a liar's mouth?"

"What?" Adrien watched as Marinette turned her head to Ayla in a matter that made Adrien think of a lion studying the humans watching him at the zoo. 

"You might have not lied as much as the zhanglang has; but you, Ladyblogger, have much more to lose if caught spreading libel. And any blogger or reporter knows how dangerous a case of libel against them and their future career. I'll be sure to let Coccinelle and Chat Noir know about the transgressions you have made against them. Also will let the police know about how you willingly endangered another underage citizen by publicly announcing a potential relationship between one of the heroes with an active nemesis on your blog. In simple terms, Ladyblogger, you painted a target on a citizen's bag and you have shown no remorse for it because it got your a couple hundred more hits on your blog."

"Alright," Adrien just wanted it to stop. "That's enough. The only thing you're doing is being the bigger bully. You need to stop making everyone a bully just because of one victim."

“Listen here, cinnamon child,” Adrien noticed how Mikael, Nino, and Kim all winced at the address. “You do not hide a victim of a bully, just because you don’t want the bully to be akumatized. You especially do not make my brother that victim. You know why? Two reasons in this case. First reason, because that’s called bullying and a circle of abuse and harassment and illegal activities that can get you in jail. Why? Because people like me don’t ask if it is right or not, they go to lawyers and ask if they can sue a person for every euro they have to their name.

"Second, because it is more heartbreaking fighting a good guy broken by his friends than a random stranger. The bigger the heartbreak, the hotter the wrath, the more isolated and depressed a person is allowed Hawkmoth to make a more powerful akumatized victim. That and I’m pretty sure that I’d go to jail for murdering Hawkmoth for turning my sweet gege into an akaumatized victim, although no one would really enjoy that court… I wonder if I could plead temporary insanity, or that I was under the influence of an akuma.”

He watched the girl shake her head.

“That is beside the point. If you think you can silence me from defending my gege, from defending one of my friends, from defending my family; boy you have another thing coming. Try it with some other simpleton who will bend to your will. That is not me.”

“All you’re doing is bullying the bully. It’s not right.” Bluebell eyes narrowed, the Chinese French girl stood to her full height. Adrien was intimated by the pure anger that was rolling off the girl.

“Lila Rossi was dragging my brother’s honor through the mud, juwairen. Her lies were, and still, are damaging my family’s reputation and good name. Her lies were putting my gege through so much pressure and depression that he nearly akumatized twice. Tell me how putting that filthy cockroach in her place is not a good idea. Tell me how making sure my gege isn’t akumatized, isn’t bullied by his so-called _friends_ because of a twice faced lying piece of filth isn’t a good idea. Well, juwairen? I’m waiting. (Chinese juwairen: outsider)

"And from the sounds of it. It sounds like you knew she was lying this entire time and did nothing about it. And my brother went on and on about how kind you were compared to Bourgeois. How you always would do the right things by your friends even if it hurt. How is hurting my brother, who you called your friend, by encouraging the lies of another person, who you know to be a liar, the right thing to do, juwairen?"

Her tone was firm, and at that moment Adrien saw a mother tiger protecting her cubs. It was the most inappropriate moment to find someone attractive, but Adrien was drawn in by the bluebell colored eyes. He tried to say anything, anything at all.

“I thought so. Since you can’t think for yourself, you can take your ass and return it back to the other sheep in the room. I’ve had enough stupidity for the day.”

“It’s okay Adrien,” Lila voiced carried a sickeningly sweet tone. Adrien winced as he saw the younger Dupian-Cheng's eyes darken. “I don’t know what I did to make Mikael’s sister so mad-”

“It’s called sexual fucking harassment, cockroach. It’s called defamation of character, in your case, it would be slander. It’s called extortion. Oh, would you look at that,” Adrien stumbled back, hiding his red flush at her striking blue eyes that roamed the classroom. “It’s fucking illegal. And, again for the sake of that poor brain cell that's working overtime trying to keep up with all of your lies, my brother's name does not pass through your lips or you'll find out why no one has stepped up to save you."

"You can't do this. I know all about laws, my parents are ambassadors. We’ve even had dinner with the President of France last week at Jacques Faussat, talked about all sorts of things political.”

“Oh, really?” She purred. Adrien shivered as he sat down. He really should not find her so attractive since she seemed to be on a warpath. He shouldn’t. Adrien just wanted to maintain the peace for the masses. He peaked back at the cat got the canary grin on the girl’s face, the smirk on her face and how her eyes seemed to sparkle. “Jacques Faussat with the croustillant de pigeon au chou croquant?”

The pause made everyone stare at Lila. “Yes?”

“Funny, last time I spoke with Monsieur Macron,” It was like watching a cat go in for the kill, were girls attacking girls supposed to be this memorizing? “He said that Madame Briggitte’s children would never eat pigeon in public again. Something about a goat, I don’t really remember.”

“Well, they matured more.”

“Highly unlikely, I talked to the lovely couple the day before last. I was fitting her children, you see. My store, it is a clothing store for children. I tend to babysit a lot, and parents hardly mind if I use their children as models in my store as they get to keep the clothes for free. Madame Briggitte’s children have been models in my store for the past five years.”

Marinette tilted her head, studying Lila like a predator studying her prey.

“M'en racontes une autre.” (French m'en racontes une autre: tell me another story)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debating on writing more on this AU, but for now, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
